DC Electric: The Flash
DC Electric: The Flash is a comic series taking place on Earth-EM. Issues #1 - Need for Speed Plot: Barry Allen is a scientist working at Thawne Industries in Central City. He is working on an experimental chamber to make crops grow quicker, but his boss Edward Thawne has other plans for the chamber. Late one night, Barry comes into work and sees Edward testing out the chamber with a dog. He is attempting to make it grow older but when he's finished the dog stays the same age. He is shocked when he opens the chamber and the dog zooms out in the blink of an eye. Edward notices Barry watching and grabs him, throwing him into the chamber and locking him inside. Barry tries to get out and gets an idea. Since he helped create the chamber and knows so much about it, he is able to activate it from the inside, causing a blinding flash of light as he is bombarded with experimental particles. Barry discovers he now has an accelerated metabolism and is able to run at incredible speeds. He rams the door down and runs out of the building. He is not able to control his speed and can't stop running until he accidentally runs down a dock and falls into the water. The next morning, Edward Thawne is talking to his assistant Leonard Snart, and reveals that the chamber, which they initially wanted to use to accelerate people's age, instead accelerates their speed. Thawne and Snart were originally going to sell the age-accelerating chamber to mafia bidders so they could use it to get rid of their enemies, but Snart tells Thawne they give it to the mafia for them to instead use it to give their thugs super-speed. Barry enters the building and confronts Thawne, telling him he knows his secret. Thawne calls security on Barry, and they throw him out of the building. Barry decides he must dismantle the chamber, and so he puts on a red suit and mask so he can sneak into the building. He sneaks in at night when the building's empty, only to discover Thawne in the chamber. Snart activates the chamber, giving Thawne super speed. Barry tackles Snart to the ground and turns off the machine in the middle of the process, which stops it from giving Thawne super speed. Thawne sees Barry and orders Snart to shoot him. Snart pulls out a freeze gun and shoots it at Barry, freezing him in ice. Characters introduced: Barry Allen, Edward Thawne, Leonard Snart #2 - The Fastest Man Alive Plot: Barry Allen awakens in a glass cell. Thawne stands outside the cell, and tells Barry they are going to kill him. Barry asks what Snart did to him, and Thawne says it was a special freeze ray they created. Thawne leaves the room but before he does he presses a button on a little remote. Sulfuric acid begins to pour into Barry's cell, and he tries to get out. He manages to push himself up against the glass and vibrates using his super speed. He is able to shatter the glass, and falls out of the cell. He gets up as the acid pours out into the room. Barry runs out the door only to be attacked by Snart. Barry dodges another blast from Snart's freeze gun, and tackles Snart to the ground. He grabs the freeze gun and throws it against the wall with his super speed, breaking it. Snart gets up and jumps at Barry, but Barry jumps out of the way and Snart falls onto the ground. Barry runs into the chamber room where Thawne is activating the machine. Barry sees a cart with beakers of various chemicals on it, and he crashes the cart into the chamber with his super speed. The chemicals spill all over Thawne as he is bombarded with the experimental particles. Thawne is mutated into a horrible creature with red and black skin. Thawne is horrified, and attacks Barry in a fit of rage. Thawne tackles Barry to the ground, but Barry is able to overpower him and slam him onto the broken glass from the chamber. Thawne kicks Barry against the wall and runs out of the building, going so fast that he is engulfed with yellow energy. Barry takes off after Thawne, becoming engulfed in red energy, and chases him through the street, with millions of civilians seeing them. Barry catches up with Thawne and tackles him into the way of a moving truck. In a quick reaction, Barry throws Thawne at the truck and zooms out of the way. Thawne is hit by the truck, and the driver quickly gets out to see if he's okay. Thawne attacks the driver, but the police arrive. They shoot Thawne in the back, and so Thawne drops the driver and runs off. The next day, Barry gets a new suit, a customized run and yellow track suit with a new mask, and sets out to find Thawne. Characters introduced: N/A #3 - The Rival Plot: Barry Allen begins fighting crime in Central City using his super speed and his specially designed new suit, while looking for Thawne. Barry's childhood friend, Iris West, becomes obsessed with this new vigilante and creates a blog dedicated to him. She nicknames him "the Flash", and her blog soon becomes famous, with many others referring to him as "Flash". Meanwhile, Leonard Snart takes over Thawne Industries and vows revenge on Barry. Snart hires a group of mafia thugs to find and kill the Flash. Barry is on patrol in the city as the Flash when he is attacked by the thugs. He manages to fight them off and calls the police. He waits until he hears the sirens and takes off. After finding out about this, Snart decides he needs someone more powerful in order to take down the Flash, instead of just a run of the mill thug. He decides to repair the chamber, and uses it on security guard Edward Clariss, giving him super speed. Clariss dons a yellow suit and Snart names him "the Rival", because he was made to rival the Flash. Snart sends the Rival to Barry Allen's apartment in the middle of the night. Barry awakens when he hears a loud crash noise. He sees a window has been broken, and looks around the apartment. When he opens the door to look into the hall, the Rival sneaks up behind him and pulls him back into the apartment. The Rival begins repeatedly punching him, until Barry is able to roll out of the way. Barry runs into the Rival at super speed and both of them struggle to get the upper hand. Barry is able to throw the Rival out of the broken window, and Rival lands in a dumpster. Barry gets his Flash suit on and runs into the back alley to confront the Rival. Barry asks the Rival who he is, and the Rival reveals he was sent by Snart. The Rival runs at Barry, sending him flying into the middle of the street. Rival and Barry fight in the street until Barry is able to charge headfirst into Rival's stomach, sending him crashing through the window of a building. The police arrive and they hold Barry at gunpoint. Barry runs off as they fire their guns, missing him. Some officers enter the building and see the Rival, unconscious. Officer Jay Garrick interrogates him but it turns out Rival has amnesia from being thrown into the building. That night, Barry runs into the Thawne Industries building and dismantles the chamber with his super speed, while taking all files and documents about the chamber. Characters introduced: Iris West, Edward Clariss/Rival Category:Comics Category:Unfinished Category:ElectricMayhem